


Band-aid

by ilovelocust



Series: Alpha Shiro/Alpha Keith [26]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovelocust/pseuds/ilovelocust
Summary: Shiro has another nightmare.





	Band-aid

**Author's Note:**

> Anon Asked: For the alpha/alpha thing, we’ve seen Shiro do the pinning and scent marking instinct things, does Keith ever do the same?

The whimpering wakes Keith up. Small distressed noises from where Shiro has pulled away from him in the night. Keith blinks the sleep dust from his eyes, then sleepily rolls over. Shiro is in the throes of a nightmare. Mostly still, but fear clear in the set of his mouth and scent. Keith reaches out to run gentle fingers along the arm closest to him, “Takashi,” He whispers, “Shhhh, it’s okay, baby. You’re safe.” If he’s careful, he might be able to soothe Shiro back to calmer dreams without waking him. He gets so little sleep most nights. Keith can’t bear to wake him unless absolutely necessary.

He doesn’t get a choice tonight. Shiro wakes with a gasp. Eye opening wide and darting around in panic until they land on Keith’s own. Hands reach out clumsily, heavy as they trace down his face. Keith lets Shiro touch while he regains his orientation. The thumb along his pulse point is telling, “You’re okay,” Shiro says, like it was an uncertainty until that moment, before his face crumples.

Now Keith moves, pushing Shiro back until he’s trapped between Keith and the wall. Snuggling him up nice and safe, with his head tucked under Keith’s chin, “We’re alright,” We not you, because he knows what Shiro sounds like, looks like, when his nightmares include Keith, “It was just a bad dream. Everything is okay.” He can feel Shiro clenching his fists where they are tucked up against his stomach. He rubs his scent gland against the top of his head. Marking him with proof that Keith is there and whatever he saw doesn’t exist in this time, in this place, “I have you, now.”

Shiro shudders against him, but says nothing more. He wishes there was something else he could do. Someway to share the burden of these nightmares, even take them all onto himself. Shiro doesn’t deserve this. After all he’s been through, he deserves to sleep peacefully through the night, but there is nothing more he can do. Hold him close, offer a willing ear if he needs to talk, give comfort until his breathing becomes steady and slow again. Nothing more. Keith is the eternal band-aid to the wound that needs stitches. All but useless.

**Author's Note:**

> A little short, but this is something that happens rather often between them since Shiro came back.


End file.
